Alice of narnia
by cupcake1002
Summary: She was never wealthy or had the nice clothes other kids at school had, but there was one thing that the other kids did not have that Alice had...
1. Chapter 1

"Is the legend really true?" Asked Alice with curiosity.

"No-one knows" Replied a lady with rich, flowing, blonde hair and a sweet voice. Known as the town librarian.

"Well... do you mind if I borrow it for another week?" Alice asked quickly and carefully.

"Oh I guess so!" The lady replied "Go off and play now."

Alice had a broad smile on her face of joy as she carried the dusty old book out of the town library.

Alice carried her book all the way home. After all, her house was just around the corner from the library. Alice was very pleased about this. You see, Alice is not your average, everyday girl. And more so when you read what is going to happen next!

As Alice plonked her book on her rickety old desk and sat on the aged, wooden, chair she had made when she was young, She cautiously unbuckled the tattered, ancient book [after all it had been in the library for centuries] and peered inside.

" Legend says that Narnia was first discovered when a young boy's wicked old uncle decided to test his latest find on him. These things were like rings. One would take you to an unknown world and the other would allow you to go home. This boy discovered Narnia and other mysterious things along the way!" Read Alice aloud.

"Wow!" Murmured Alice "How cool!"

"Alice, dear! Dinner time." Shouted a distant voice.

"Coming!" Replied Alice. A little annoyed that she had to stop reading.

Alice walked down the rickety stairs and arrived in the dinning room, which, in Alice's opinion, was not much of a dinning room. Although she was happy with what she had, unlike many other kids at school. The dinning room was a wooden table with matching wooden chairs, a small, warn out, old rug and a little family photo, hanging on the wall by a feeble piece of string and a loose screw. The portrait was in a photo frame made of twigs tied together with strands grass. Alice had made that frame for her mother's birthday and was quite proud of her handy work.

For dinner, was a small bowl of cabbage soup. Alice was used to having cabbage soup every night, because thats all the family could afford. Every once in a while, the family would save up to buy an occasional roast or pasta dish for a treat, but that rarely ever happened.

I guess you have already figured that Alice was not the popular type at school. She was not wealthy or had proper clothes, but there was one thing that the other kids did not have that Alice had...

PLZ REVIEW AND SAY IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO KEEP GOING. I WILL GO ON IF I GET MORE THAN 6 REVIEWS :D THANKS FOR READING!

OH AND BY THE WAY, I KNOW THAT THERE LOOKS LIKE THERE ISN'T MUCH OF A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE BOOK NARNIA, LATER IN THE STORY


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to post this! Hope you like it. Thank you Susan Viktorija, maddy123456789 and TheDaughterofAphrodite for reviewing. It is much appreciated and made my day! :)**

"The apple core sunk into the ground and grew into a tree. When the tree got to out of hand to maintain, they chopped it down and used it to make a wardrobe, which was also chopped down and made into a book. Now the book is lost and no one knows where it is!" Read Alice excitedly.

The class groaned.

RING RING. The school bell echoed through the class room. Alice's class mates rushed out of the class room pushing and shoving to get the best seats in the playground. Alice looked a little disappointed as she didn't get the chance to read the rest of the story. She cautiously closed the book and walked out of the class room...

As Alice strode through the playground happily, many other kids stared.

"What is she wearing!" One boy snickered.

"Nerd!" Another shouted.

Alice was used to this sort of thing and tended to ignore it. However, truthfully Alice couldn't stand it.

"Hey, look at the book she's holding! Narnia, what rubbish!" Yelled her classmate Bruce. He ran up to Alice with a smirk, grabbed the book and threw it in the dirt.

"Now we won't hear any more of her rubbish eh?" He laughed, encouraging his other mates to do the same.

Anger bubbled up inside of Alice. Never had she felt this outraged. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the boy.

"What are you going to do now Alice?" Bruce jeered. Everyone laughed and slowly other children began to join the fun as well.

Alice stared at Bruce with pure hatred. Never had anyone done this before, never had she felt this way before, she felt like slapping the him. That would wipe that smirk off his face she thought. Yet she knew it wasn't right and instead grabbed the tattered book out of the dirt and ran off as far away as she could as Bruce and his mates sniggered.

Once she reached home, she locked herself in her room and did not come out. A tear drop formed in her eye and slid down her rosy cheek. I'll show them! She though to herself and hid inside her bed sheets.

She managed to fall asleep for a while until something woke her. She slowly opened one eye but was blinded by a brilliant, blazing, white light. She held her hands out and searched for where the light could possibly be coming from. Alice searched until she bumped into her wall.

"Ow" She uttered.

The light had died down and slowly, ever so slowly, Alice opened her eyes. She looked around her aged bedroom. Everything the same, wallpaper peeling off, lumpy wooden bed chipped and splintering, tattered clothes folded in her wooden wardrobe. Everything was fine.. except for one thing. The book of Narnia lay wide open in the middle of her floor. She reached out for it but quickly pulled her hand away as it was burning hot.

"How peculiar" Alice whispered to no one in particular. Then the book began to grow bigger and bigger until Alice was once again blinded by the light, but this time she knew that it was coming out of the book.


End file.
